


The Hulk vs Loki, How about a Nemeton Beat-down?

by pinkyapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: Stiles had been kidnapped by a witches coven.  The usual ritual sacrifice at The Nemeton (Nematon) and the Pack arrive to find witches dead, Stiles still pinned to the blasted stump and "Paige" standing in front of him.orHow Stiles unconciously mind melded with The Nemeton and it became corporeal. Whooped ass of some wannabe evil then whooped even more ass on an ungrateful (Its opinion) pack.  the issued an ultimatum for them to get their acts together "or else".we may arrive on the scene in time to witness the last sentence but the rest is a given.





	The Hulk vs Loki, How about a Nemeton Beat-down?

If Stiles wasn’t currently pinned to the center of the Nematon by sapling roots and gagged by such, he’d be laughing. As it was tears flowed freely and he was pretty sure snot was dribbling from his nose. High above him secured in the majestic roots of the Nematon, True Alpha Scott McCall was being whirled around like The Hulk flinging Loki in The Avengers. Beside him The Nemeton made corporeal was giving a verbal beat-down to accompany the physical assault. 

Around him Peter and Derek Hale were slowly recovering from their own tree whipping while the rest of Scott’s ragtag teenage pack picked themselves up from the ground. The witches’ coven, the reason Stiles was thus pinned to the Nematon, was reduced smoldering embers. 

He can’t remember much after whatever ritual they were attempting backfired and instead of harnessing the Nematon to their will it decided it was sick of being used as every wicked thing’s power source. To cut a long story short, Stiles and The Nematon became best buddies for whatever time he was in the Twilight White Room. He thinks some kind of freaky Nemeton mind-meld happened because suddenly he's talking with Paige. Then he became concious again and "She” threw the mother of all hissy-fits. First on the witches and then the pack.

Which leads us to the present situation. 

“I understand young love makes for some terrible life choices, Scott. That’s how I wound up here, oh stop apologizing Derek! I’m good. Or do you want me to thump more sense into your thick head.” Paige returned her gaze back to Scott. 

Derek shut up and moved to sit beside Peter. The rest of the pack making their way over to the two Hales. Stiles garbled and Paige released his gag, he coughed and spluttered for a moment and then started howling, (pun unintended) with laughter. Slightly hysteric, perhaps, but laughter nonetheless. 

Paige became more solid as she whipped the hapless werewolf around in the air before bringing him back down to the ground with a resounding thump. Then she hurled him back into the air and held him there, “You are an ungrateful pup. You blame your so-called best friend, your brother-from-another-mother, for being bitten by a deranged Alpha werewolf. Newsflash. YOU AGREED TO FOLLOW YOUR FRIEND OUT INTO THE WOODS TO LOOK FOR A DEAD BODY.” 

Thump. Thump. Thump. Peter and Derek winced, they knew the pain the young Alpha felt upon each grounding. 

“You could have said no, Scott. You didn’t. Peter forcing the bite upon you was wrong. I get that. But it happened and everything you did from then on has led you to what you are today. Which would be wonderful if you weren’t such an idiot.” Thump. Thump. Thump. “The Supernatural World isn’t ruled by the laws of mankind. You agreed to follow Stiles into the forest that evening and from the moment you both set foot inside the Preserve you were both under the rule of the Supernatural. Whether you both knew that or not. That’s why watching you fail as a werewolf is so frustrating.” 

Scott pouted and tried to whine something but Paige wasn’t interested in his opinion. Stiles had calmed down enough that she’d released him from his bindings and he sat up, gaze never leaving hers. “You suck at being a wolf Scott. I’ve been watching over Beacon Hills since humans, and the Hale family, first moved here. I’ve seen every variation of good and evil choices made by both and let me tell you, upstart. True Alpha means shit if you are clinging to one side of your dual nature at the expense of the other. You have no idea how to use your extra sensory gifts! You know nothing of loyalty as demanded by your wolf! You barely know the meaning of loyalty by human standards.” 

Paige looked around the clearing, Scott mimicking her movements from above. “What do you see Scott McCall? Because it certainly isn’t a Pack. Oh, the makings of a pack are here, one even to rival the Hale Pack under Alpha Talia Hale’s leadership.” 

Paige pointed towards Peter. “Peter Hale, Survivor, par excellence. Did any of you know before today that he was Talia’s number one advisor for anything with regards to supernatural law? Left Hand, Enforcer, Spymaster, King (Queen) Maker, silly titles thrown around campfires to keep people at bay. Partly true, but so much more.” 

She pointed then to Derek. “Derek Hale, full-ride scholarship to NYCU, Environmental Law, planned to return to Beacon Hills and reclaim his homestead and heritage, even before the psychosis of his uncle made manifest. Laura saw to that, so even if she failed you, Peter, she was a good Alpha for her brother. A born wolf too, Scott, you would learn a lot from both Hale’s if you only let go of your prejudice towards them.” 

Lydia and Jackson were next in focus. “Banshee and Guardian, perhaps you feel entitled to respect not due because you are amongst the human first tier? The Golden Couple of Beacon Hills High School?? You would go your whole lives bound to one another without really knowing why? Both your bloodlines carried supernatural potential. Stop whining about the “why’s” and look to embrace what you now are. Banshee, far more than an omen of death, mistress of the veil. Guardian, far more than protector of the Sidhe, lover of one.” 

Isaac and Chris waited numbly for whatever judgment Paige meted them, surprisingly her tone was gentler towards them. “Hunter Argent, I have seen the struggle following your father’s code has cost you. You have strength yet within you to be both father again and follow the code of your late daughter. Isaac, put aside your anger, embrace the possibility of who you could be, become the man, the wolf, Allison believed you to be.” 

Kira observed the scene before her with a kind of numb curiosity. Unsure of her place in these events but drawn nonetheless because these people where the only supernatural presence in Beacon Hills other than her mother, and Noshiko refused still to answer her questions. “Young Kitsune, I hold no ill-will towards you. Whatever issue the Nogitsune had with your family was its own. We were ill-bound for many years and it will be many years before I no longer feel its tainted magic but I bare you personally no ill will. I am not sure the same will hold for your mother. Make her aware of the situation. These people could help you should you choose to stay.” 

Thump. Scott landed hard on the ground besides the Nematon’s stump, opposite where Stiles still sat. Paige looked at Stiles and the surrounding pack saw what looked like sorrow, grief and resignation pass between the pair. 

“You are an enigma to me, young Spark. I can see why you were offered the bite. Peter is correct you would make a magnificent wolf. You make a magnificent vessel, no wonder the Nogitsune set its sights upon you of the three. I know it left some of its essence behind. You would wish it gone, not because you fear it but for your friends. They do not deserve your friendship, your loyalty or your consideration. You will not change your mind?” 

Stiles gave a sad, broken proxy of a smile. “No. Thank You for your consideration Paige. I will visit as often as I can. I promise you that.” 

“Stiles? What did you do?” Scott whispered. He didn’t recognize the teen in front of him. He was still, not Nogitsune still, but not “his” Stiles. The other’s noticed as well but said nothing. 

“Thank you Stiles. I look forward to your visits.” Paige disappeared from sight. 

Stiles moved off the stump and dragged Scott away from the Nematon. Above them a violent wind whistled through the trees, the ground shook and skies darkened. Screams could be heard as thick roots shot upwards from the earth and into the storm clouds. Lightning struck, and thunder roared and when everyone could see and hear again Gerard Argent, Deucalian Blackwood, The Twin Alpha’s, a young girl and a hospital employee were pinned to the stump. Each at a cardinal point with Gerard center. 

“Stiles?” Peter asked cautiously, “What did you and the lovely Paige discuss before she went all Hulk upon us?” Stiles chuckled at the wolf’s reference, and tone. He considered not answering but Gerard chose that time to be particularly vocal and he snapped. Literally, fingers were snapped and all prisoners were gagged. 

“Basically a stay of execution. We have a year to get our act together to find a way to work together to defend Beacon Hills. For that year, Paige has agreed to keep any and all threats at bay providing I visit her regularly. Just me, for the moment.” 

“What happens if we don’t get our act together?” Chris asked, which surprised Stiles, but he answered just the same. 

“Then things will deteriorate until the Supernatural World is outed and the world ends in bloodshed and war. The usual apocalyptic shit. We all die within a couple of years.” Stiles shrugged, tried to relieve the tension. “No zombies though, sorry Peter, no friends at the end of the world for you.” 

It didn’t work, or maybe it did, depended upon how one interpreted the Hale Glare. 

The woods came alive again and all turned towards the Nematon. Roots again rose from the ground and stabbed the prisoners in their hearts. Their bodies were then absorbed into the stump and a downpour fell upon the clearing. When the rain stopped, the pack watched as a hundred small saplings rose from the stump and twisted together into an oak tree. About two feet in diameter it stood strong upon the now broken remnants of the stump. 

“We come back here at exactly this time in a year. Hopefully, we are found worthy.” Stiles said and moved away from the clearing. 

He was exhausted. Kidnapping, almost ritually killed, Nematon-mind melding, will do that to a boy. He just wanted to go home, hug his dad and sleep for a week. He should be so lucky. Paige had said this ritual would strengthen her to do what was needed at the expense of the pack losing some of their combined power. 

He knew Peter and Derek would adapt. Neither Hale were strangers to survival. He figured they’d seek out Cora, to see if she’d been affected or knew what had gone on today. He hoped the three surviving Hale’s could use the year to find some sort of truce and act more as a family than passing acquaintances. 

Chris and Issaac would probably be alright. Their grief would push them together more they would probably become each other’s surrogate family. Lydia and Jackson needed to decide what was more important to them. Status or the possibility of real friendships. Kira would get time to process who she was and what she was and hopefully chose to stay in Beacon Hills. 

Scott got to learn about being a wolf and being a teenager without being The Hero. Stiles was the most skeptical about this, he knew Scott and he wondered if anything Paige had said to him today would finally make him accept being a werewolf. Scott, The Hero, The True Alpha, was quite an addiction. 

In the twilight room between unconscious sacrifice-to-be- and Paige’s materializing, they’d spoken frankly about life since Paige died and what had happened in Beacon Hills, supernaturally or otherwise. The Nematon, Paige, thought Alan Deaton should also be sacrificed. Much as Stiles distrusted the Druid, there was no evidence of him being corrupted. Inept, perhaps, but not corrupt. If there had been Peter would have killed him already. Both agreed the vet-come-druid needed closer observation 

The Sheriff was home when Stiles finally staggered through the door. He fell into his father’s embrace and they stood like that for a long time. Stiles eventually stepped away from his father, “I’ll tell you tomorrow, Dad. Everything, no holds barred. Warts and all. The whole she-bang. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.” 

The Sheriff watched his son stagger up the stairs towards his bedroom. There was heard thumping and muttered curses and then the bathroom door slamming. As the shower was heard, John Stilinski pinched the bridge of his nose and looked heavenward. 

“Yul Brynner, Clauds, he’s quoting Yul Brynner. Shit!” John listened as the bathroom door slammed, closely followed by Stiles’ bedroom door. He let out a deep sigh and spent the next hour combing the house for hidden alcohol. He’d been completely sober for almost a month now but he was going to need more than AA meetings and a sober sponsor to deal with whatever new supernatural mess his son was involved with.

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly bored and been reading better written fiction which got my mind wondering and this sad effort is the result.   
> I think Stiles and Paige would either have been great mates or hated each other.  
> I have a mental picture of Claudia being the parent Stiles has inherited most of his sarcasmn, whimsy and ruthless loyalty from. I think she would have grown up with "The King and I" and probably found that particular scene hilarious as she grew. I think it formed one of the short-cuts in her and John relationship and grew to mean "shit is serious" and little stiles caught on to it and began doing the same, without the film history. I also think Sheriff was cleaning up his act post Kanima.
> 
> scene from Yul Brynner The King and I (not sure ir will work) https://at.video.search.yahoo.com/search/video;_ylt=AwrEzeGh_lFbfFsAqu1uMAx.;_ylu=X3oDMTBncGdyMzQ0BHNlYwNzZWFyY2gEdnRpZAM-;_ylc=X1MDMjExNDcyODA0NgRfcgMyBGFjdG4DY2xrBGJjawMwcjI5cWdoZGwzdWp1JTI2YiUzRDMlMjZzJTNEc2oEY3NyY3B2aWQDOXpYNk5URXdMakVOaVRxRVcxSDZmaDFFT0RjdU9RQUFBQURqbGdENARmcgNtY2FmZWUEZnIyA3NhLWdwBGdwcmlkA0JYN2pfcHlqU1J5ZkI5Y2VXeHVwZ0EEbXRlc3RpZANudWxsBG5fcnNsdAM2MARuX3N1Z2cDMARvcmlnaW4DYXQudmlkZW8uc2VhcmNoLnlhaG9vLmNvbQRwb3MDMARwcXN0cgMEcHFzdHJsAwRxc3RybAM0NgRxdWVyeQNZdWwgQnJ5bm5lciAiZXRjZXRlcmEsIGV0Y3RlcmEiIFRoZSBLaW5nIGFuZCBJBHRfc3RtcAMxNTMyMTAwMjk3BHZ0ZXN0aWQDbnVsbA--?gprid=BX7j_pyjSRyfB9ceWxupgA&pvid=9zX6NTEwLjENiTqEW1H6fh1EODcuOQAAAADjlgD4&p=Yul+Brynner+%22etcetera%2C+etctera%22+The+King+and+I&ei=UTF-8&fr2=p%3As%2Cv%3Av%2Cm%3Asa&fr=mcafee#id=2&vid=9371a5b040c353e090cef8ca9e07c0a7&action=view


End file.
